Dios Aprieta Pero No Ahorca S&S
by Estrellita02
Summary: -intentaste huir aun sabiendo que te encontraría -sintió como de un tirón tiraban de su manga lo próximo que sintió fue un pequeño dolor en su brazo y después de eso empezó a dormirse, pero antes de caer en un profundo sueño escucho algo que la hizo palidecer - pronto sakurita, pronto te arrepentirás de a ver jugado con fuego...


Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía donde estaba, que le estaba ocurriendo. Sus labios temblaban, tenía mucho miedo, nunca se había sentido así tan impotente, que estaba pasando intento moverse pero no pudo que ocurría, intento abrir sus ojos, esta situación le estaba dando escalos fríos luego de pocos minutos pudo abrirlos lentamente y con mucho trabajo los cerro la luz le molesto de inmediato, respiro profundo (vamos tú puedes hacerlo) poco a poco después de unos minutos pudo hacerlo lo que vio sólo la espanto más, nunca se había imaginado algo así era horrible lágrimas salían de sus ojos, intento moverse pero como la otra vez, no paso nada eso la puso peor quería salir rápido de ahí, era horrible trataba de articular alguna palabra pero nada, que estaba pasando, entró en un estado de pánico, temblaba pero no era del frío era el miedo de no saber a que te estas enfrentando, cada vez seguía peor, parecía que iba a explotar, pero nada, ella sólo lloraba y temblaba.

De un momento a otro escucho un ruido aterrorizante, era como el sonido de una puerta a punto de desmoronarse, quería esconderse, quería gritar, pero nada, después de unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, escucho unos pasos, eran lentos, calmados, terroríficos, cada paso era una tortura, era como si estuviera taladrando su cerebro, lo siguiente fue que no escucho nada (silencio) no mejoro nada su estado sintió como perdía la vista de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que tenía sus ojos cubiertos con una bolsa que le impedía respirar bien

-veo que ya despertaste - esa vos no puede ser- te dije que este día llegaría, tarde pero ya estas aquí.

Su respiración se dificulto, su corazón estaba a millón, empezó a sudar frío prefería mil veces la muerte que estar ahí en la boca del lobo o mejor dicho en la boca del cazador.

-intentaste huir aun sabiendo que te encontraría -sintió como de un tirón tiraban de su manga lo próximo que sintió fue un pequeño dolor en su brazo y después de eso empezó a dormirse, pero antes de caer en un profundo sueño escucho algo que la hizo palidecer - pronto sakurita, pronto te arrepentirás de a ver jugado con fuego...

/**************/*****************/

Vio como su respiración era calmada y tranquila, el sedante siempre funciona tan bien, con una sonrisa cínica le quito la bolsa de su rostro. Ahí estaba esa mujer que avía perseguido por años, lo recordaba todo como si fuera ayer.  
Ya habían pasado 4 años cuando todo empezó, ese día que jamás lo olvidaría por un olvido esa estúpida mocosa lo descubrió.

Era un chico normal (eso creía), con una vida normal (eso parecía), todos ignoraban que aquel chico "normal" escondía unos temibles secretos del cual nunca se arrepentiría. Este chico "normal" era un acecino, un demente que sólo pensaba en una sola cosa ¡matar! A todo el que se interpusiera en su camino al principio sintió culpa, por eliminara a su padre y cuñada pero después no le importo porque tenía que lograr ser el dueño de toda una fortuna y el nuevo presidente del mejor hospital del país.

- Volvió a ese día donde todas sus desgracias ocurrieron.

Sentía que era el día perfecto para hacer lo que por tanto tiempo había planeado y como si la suerte estuviera a su favor su "querido" hermano lo mando a llamar. -que interesante la noche de halloween - por eso estaba de suerte todos los empleados estaban libres porque además de su familia fueran los dueños del hospital más importante tan bien contaba con laboratorios donde investigaban diversas enfermedades hasta dar con la cura de dichas enfermedades.

Entro al laboratorio, *este se encontraba más alejado del hospital*sonrió todo estaba perfecto no estaba ni el guardia que vigilaba la entrada, sonrió ampliada mente pues las cámaras habían sido quitadas ayer por "problemas técnicos" llego frente de una puerta toco dos veces, hasta que escucho un puedes pasar.

-Hermanito para que me buscabas

-Siéntate - frunciendo el ceño- tenemos asuntos muy importantes que resolver

-Mmm más de lo que tú te imaginas.

-Te descubierto no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto que pensaría de ti nuestro padre

- Eso es lo de menos, de que me estas hablando.

-Esto es lo último, claro que sabes de que estoy hablando si as estado comprando y vendiendo medicinas ilegales, desde este momento estas expulsado del hospital y de todo que tenga que ver con los negocios de la familia, ahora largo de mi oficina- cuando termino de estas palabras giro su silla admirando la oscuridad de esa noche era aterradora, sintió un pinchazo en el cuello mientras sentía que le faltaba la respiración, volteo y lo que vio lo dejo en shock.

Valla hermanito te comió la lengua el ratón – una risa escalofriante cruzo por sus labios, sus ojos reflejaban diversión – pensé que seria mas difícil me costo mas matar a papa.

-nn-nooo ppp-puedd-ee –seer – le estaba constando mucho respirar pues su ritmo cardiaco estaba aumentando – eee-eres uu-un asesino.

-no te lo voy a negar ahh como olvidar que también mate a tu queridísima esposa si me hubiera elegido a mi todavía estuviera viva.

-ahh – sentía un dolor inmenso que le esta carcomiendo el alma no era el ataque que estaba sufriendo era la muerte de su esposa, la madre de sus dos hijos, la única mujer que a amo por todos estos años, aun que ya estaba muerta, muerta a manos de su hermano el mismo que mato a su padre pronto le aria compañía pero sus hijos – ee-eestoy muu-uuriedd-oo *Cof, Cof* qui-iero quee- por favor –su respiración estaba disminuyendo con cada segundo que pasaba sentía el dolor aumentar en su pecho, pero tenia que soportar un poco mas no podía irse sin antes asegurar la seguridad de sus hijos.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eres idiota o que valla no pensé que verte morir seria tan divertido – esto lo decía con una gran diversión – pero mira nada mas que paso con tu orgullo – lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica, esto le estaba fascinando – dime que quieres .

-nn-n-no los mm-maa-tes – no aguanto más sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir pero antes de morir escucho la voz de su hermano.

-Mmm no son problemas aun, dejare que vivan un poco más hermanito.

/**********/*********

Habían pasado 6 años de la muerte de su hermano, ahora tenia 37 años aunque no lo admitiera cumplió con le que aquel día su hermano le pidió no mato a sus sobrinos al contrario, se encargo de ellos recibiendo así la mejor educación, no tenia planes de casarse por eso crío a estos niños como si fueran suyos solo para que un día se encargaran de los negocios familiares si no fuera por eso hace años que ya estuvieran asiendo le compañía a sus padres.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa una de tantas, esta era la única que le importaba por que en ellas se encontraban todos sus secretos.  
Camino hacia la sala se encontró a uno de sus sobrinos y este estaba con una chica se fijo en su pelo ¿rosa? – se asqueo que clase de mocosas le gustaban a su sobrino.

-Buenos días – saludo cortésmente la chica que estaba acompañando a su sobrino la miro mejor ojos verdes un verdes exótico color esmeralda, piel blanca, suponía que tenia 15 con lo mucho, con buen cuerpo bueno ahora no juzgaba a los gusto de su sobrino aunque este tuviera 17 tenia un buen gusto.

-buen día –dirigió su mirada al chico este asintió a modo de saludo el hizo lo mismo.

-Tío, ella es sakura haruno, sakura, el es mi tío, madara uchija –

-un placer señor uchiha – me ofreció su mano le devolví el gesto.

el placer es mío – lo que nunca paso por mi mente es que esta mocosa de ojos verdes arruinaría mi vida.

Los meses pasaron y con ellos miles de trabajos, el hospital estaba repleto de personas por lo menos su otro sobrino itachi trabaja en el hospital, era todo un prodigio termino su carrera en medicina antes de lo esperado le faltaban pocos años para obtener el doctorado.

Mientras que su otro sobrino solo andaba con su noviecita esa de arriba para abajo, aunque debía admitirlo sabía que sasuke iba hacer mucho mejor que su hermano eso se notaba pero por estar jugando con la muchachita esa, estaba en otro planeta.

Parqueo el auto en el garaje, salió de este, se introdujo ala casa y ahí estaba la mocosa esa leyendo un estúpido libro, la ignoro y subió al segundo piso al parecer su sobrino no estaba en casa seguro que esta apunto de llegar pues la mocosa esa, lo estaba esperando.

Entro a su recamara se paro enfrente de un cuadro colgado en la pared lo quito despacio, al quitar este cuadro se podía observar una enorme caja fuerte, introdujo una clave, abrió la caja saco un sobre negro de esta, cerro la caja, puso el cuadro donde estaba abrió lentamente el sobre ahí se encontraba la todo relacionado con sus asesinatos documentos falsificados, los nombre de las droga que se asían pasar por medicinas entre otros documentos, miro al fondo y vio la foto de su hermano muerto y el frasco del liquido que le inyecto a este, hoy se cumplía otro año de su muerte –sonrió – todo había funcionado, dejo los papeles en la cama, entro al baño se despojo de la camisa con todo y corbata busco su afeitadora empezó a afeitarse la barba de un momento a otro gruño de un solo golpe rompió el espejo y miro como de su mano salía sangre, otra ves pensando en ella, era una estupidez el mismo se había encargado de matarla, esto no hubiera pasado si ella se hubiese enamorado de el y no de su hermano, la única mujer que llego a amar pero si no era de el ,tampoco lo seguiría siendo de su hermano.

Se sobresalto había escuchado un ruido en su cuarto salió del baño y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba, la mocosa, pero esto no era lo único, sostenía algunos de los documentos que había estado revisando antes mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos – la miro con odio, si odio pero ese odio se convirtió en una sonrisa macabra.

-valla, valla no te enseñaron a no meter tus narices donde no te llaman – la observo en silencio mientras se acercaba paso a paso, sakura estaba en shock su cuerpo temblaba, el no le dio tiempo a reaccionar la tomo por el pelo y la estampo en la pared.

-ahh - grito aterrada sintió como s cabeza daba vueltas mientras que chorros de sangre salían de esta, levanto su mirada viendo con terror como ese hombre se acercaba más y más a ella no tenia escapatoria. Su mente estaba en blanco no sabia que hacer.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte haruno vas a morir la noche de halloween y de la peor forma posible.  
A provecho el terror de la muchacha para arrastrar la por el pelo.

-SUELTAME –sintió un dolor fuerte en su mejilla, piedad un hilo de sangre bajaba de su labio inferior, si antes estaba aturdida ahora estaba peor sintió como el la llevaba arrastrando por las escaleras su mente daba vueltas, no tenia escapatoria, pero de un momento a otro le tiro una patada este callo rodando por las escaleras, espantada y temblorosa se levanto como pudo, aun mareada estaba perdiendo mucha sangre tenia que escapar.

Esta situación la estaba matando busco su celular tecleo un número con los dedos temblorosos, cuidando de que no se le resbalara entre los dedos.

-Emergencias, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

-ayundeme porfuajd estofyd kdjd -los espasmos por el llanto y los nervios no la dejaban hablar claramente.

-señorita por favor intente calmarse, no puedo entenderla.

-ss-si –respiro profundo miro al hombre que estaba en el suelo y tembló, tenia que darse rápido estaba a punto de despertar y si lo hacia estaba muerta – neces-sito ayuda pp-por favor, intenta matarme tengo muchoo mii-edo y si el despierta se-eraa demasiado tarde.

-señorita cálmese pronto estaremos allá, no cuelgue rastraremos su llamada busque un lugar seguro mientras lleguemos.

-si-sakura dejo el teléfono en un lugar donde nadie lo viera bajo lentamente las escaleras tenia miedo ese hombre podía despertar y matarla, camino despacio cuidando de que el, no se mueva, cuando pudo hacerlo corrió a todo lo que podían sus piernas pero el miedo hacia que fuera mas lento y tropezara con todo, llego a una de las puertas de la casa, con su mano temblorosa tomo el pomo de la puerta, no llego ni a gírala cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza cayo al suelo, todo le daba vueltas pero escucho algo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-no te escaparas de mi tan fácil – vio como la chica caía inconsciente no por nada le había golpeado en la cabeza no despertaría en un buen rato, podía que asta muriera estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero el tenia que encargarse de matarla. No termino de pensar en nada mas cando escucho una sirenas, maldijo tenia que escapar la policía estaba cerca.

La miro por unos instante – tu no morirás tan fácil primeros tienes que pagar lo que me hiciste – luego de eso salió de su casa tratando de que nadie lo encontrara.

Todo el mundo supo lo ocurrido en la mansión uchiha, de los asesinatos de este demente, que utilizaba el contrabando de medicamentos ilegales en sus pacientes, el asesino de la familia uchiha fue apodado como el cazador por el simple motivo de que mataba a sus victimas como si fueran juguetes.

/**********/*********/

Sakura duro mucho tiempo para recuperarse, ella y sasuke estaban mas unidos que nunca, pero su felicidad no era completa por que el "cazador" no fue encontrado,en estos 3 años siempre recibía algún "regalo" de este el día de halloween, amenazas, incendio su casa, destruyo su auto, tenia que estar vigilada a todas horas el no descansaría hasta encontrarla y cumplir con su venganza.

Y como todas las noches de halloween, se quedo en su casa no le agradaba mucho estar afuera, y menos un día como hoy, suerte que sasuke, hoy se quedaría en su casa haciendo le compañía, en estos días siempre estaba deprimida, triste y sola, gracias a el podía ser aunque sea un poco feliz.

Fue a ala cocina, por un baso de agua, por alguna razón se sentía extraña, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la cocina todas las luces se apagaron.

-Que extraño – susurro un poco confundida pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Camino hasta la cocina buscando una linterna, pero alguien tomo sus brazos, los coloco en su espalda inmovilizándola, intento moverse, pero no pudo. No paso ni dos segundos cuando, sintió como cubrían su boca, cerros sus ojo pesadamente y callo.

/***********/*************/

Después de todo el lo consiguió, la tenia lo sabia, por mucho que quisiera mentirse de que todo estaría bien, engaño, si se engaño a si mismo pensando que la vida no seria tan cruel para quitarle a su familia y lo mas grande de todo es que fue el, la persona que creyó como su padre ese que a pesar de los años seguía quitándole su felicidad y cuando pensó que todo estaría bien volvió para llevarse a lo ultimo que le quedaba.

Sakura

Donde estarás te hemos buscado por todos lados, ya no tengo fuerzas te busco y no te encuentro solo me quedan tus recuerdos. Hace mas de 5 hora que estas desaparecida, me estoy volviendo loco se que el te tiene, pero tengo la esperanza de que estés viva no se que haría sin ti te as vuelto indispensable para mi todos estos años me aferre a este amor para seguir adelante, aunque nunca te he dicho lo mucho que te amo no por que me pese decírtelo, si no por que se que te mereces alguien mejor no quiero atarte a mis desgracias, te amo tanto que quiero que seas feliz solo me importa eso tu felicidad.  
Se que no lo voy hacer, no dejare que te alejes de mi, prometo sakura que cuando te encuentre nada ni nadie me separar de ti.

/*************/*************/

-ahhhhh – un grito desgarrador salió de su boca – basta por favor ya.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, no sabes lo que disfruto hacerte sufrir -miraba como de la mujer que tenia enfrente salía sangre de su boca - te lo dije mocosa no vas a morir tan fácil.  
Se encontraba amarrada de pies y mano a una silla, lo que quedaba de su ropa estaba llena de sangre, mojada y sucias, su pelo estaba todo revuelto y cortado por los hombros, sus ojos todos rojos productos de las lagrimas que durante este tiempo no han tenido descaso, las ojeras eran bastante notables, su cara era indescifrable tenia los labios rotos moretones en todo su cuerpo, se notaba que le faltaban uñas en sus dedos tenia múltiples cortaduras en sus brazos, cuello y piernas.

El se estaba vengando de todo y lo peor es que al lado estaba el cuerpo inerte de el hermano de sasuke, itachi, todos creían que el estaba en otro país, pero no, estaba aquí al lado de ella, muerto.

Ella miraba con terror como nuevamente el se acercaba a ella, cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe pero lo que sintió no fue un golpe, no fue una puñalada, ni tan poco

una inyección sentía un olor terrible (Gasolina), tembló, pensaba quemarla viva.  
Abrió sus ojos lo miro con miedo, el solo le sonreía con burla.

-llego tu final, pronto arderas en llamas –su sonrisa era mas y mas grande -preguntaras por que el fuego, bueno mocosa no quiero que encuentren ni tus restos t solo serás un mito.

Vio como este con un galón tiraba un liquido a todo ese lugar miro detenidamente el lugar era un cuarto no muy grande oscuro, no pudo seguir observándolo cuando sintió que era liberada de sus agarres.

-vas a morir al lado de tu cuñadito – tiro de sus cabello y la lanzo junto al cuerpo de itachi.

Vio como su agresor buscaba algo en su chaqueta, cuando lo saco observo con temor el objeto (un encendedor) eso era lo que iba a terminar con su vida, cerro su ojos intento olvidar quien estaba a su lado pero le fue imposible, su llanto aumento a pesar de todo no dejaba de pensar en sasuke como estará después de esto.

SASUKE

Le hubiera gustado estar con el, apoyarlo, pero lamentablemente no podrá ser. Por que la vida era tan injusta para ellos, no lo sabia pero solo pedía que el no cometiera alguna locura al saber que su hermano estaba muerto.

Escucho el sonido del encendedor –nunca pensé morir así- apretó sus parpados esperando el momento todo esto lo hacia envuelta en un mar de lagrimas desde que despertó no había parado de llorar, sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

-Uchiha Madara, queda usted detenido por secuestro, contrabando y  
asesinatos, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra.  
Fue lo último que escucho para después caer desmallada.

La suerte le da la espalda, a quien no le teme a las consecuecias

/********/******************/

Narra sasuke

Una parte de el estaba feliz de que ella pronto estaría mejor, estaba con el, pero por otro lado estaba triste perdió a su hermano pero este no murió a manos de Madara, murió de un ataque al corazón lo que no se sabe es por que Madara se lo llevo al lugar donde tenia a Sakura  
–Suspiro con cansancio-

-Sasuke –camino hacia la camilla que tenia en frente se acercó ala mujer que estaba ahí beso su frente y le sonrió.

-por fin despiertas, me tenias preocupado – vio como esta lo miraba con desconcierto, para luego ver como su mirada cambio a una sorprendida- esta todo bien, pronto podrás salir de aquí.

-Madara –susurro con temor.

-No volverá a molestarnos jamás, esta en la cárcel –vio como sus ojos mostraban tristeza- que pasa pensé que estarías feliz de que jamás volverás a saber de el.

- no es eso sasuke – vio como ella cerro sus ojo respiro profundo – itachi

- Lo se, pero aunque te sea difícil de creer Madara no mato a itachi, itachi murió de un ataque al corazón.

-Ya veo, ¿cuantas horas tengo aquí?

-Horas no, tienes una semana aquí

-¿En serio? -lo miro sorprendida – no lo creo

- sakura, ¿te casarías conmigo?, se que te sonara precipitado pero te amo y eso me vasta para querer estar a tu lado

-sasuke, tonto claro que si, yo también te amo.

Sasuke y sakura se casaron tuvieron dos niños y una niña, como pareja vivieron una vida feliz junto a sus hijos, sasuke decidió quitar el hospital en su lugar creo una compañía de seguridad que se volvió muy famosa por cierto, el laboratorio uchiha siguió funcionando. Por otro lado sakura se graduó en psicología.

Madara sigue cumpliendo su condena en la cárcel  
y como dice el dicho dios aprieta pero no ahorca!

_**FIN**_


End file.
